Polyolefins including polypropylene and polybutylene are very well known in the art. Methods of manufacturing and/or processing polyolefins are also known. For example, it is known that due to the rheological incompatibility between soupy polybutylene and regular melt flow polyolefins, the high melt flow polybutylene tends to flow to the outer layer of the molten polymer pool in the extruder. This phenomenon causes the finished parts to be polybutylene rich on the surface. Functionalization of the high melt flow polybutylene is likewise expected to increase the availability of functional groups on the surface of the finished parts.
Functionalization of polymers is known in the art. Functionalization can be accomplished by methods inclusive of electron discharge (Corona discharge) or flaming (oxidization). In multilayer film or sheet structure of two incompatible materials, these methods or a tie layer adhesive is employed to achieve bonding. An undesired drawback of the current practice is that it requires additional equipment, resulting in additional costs. Thus, a simpler and less expensive method of bonding incompatible polymeric materials together or to other materials would be beneficial.